The Doctor and Rose everyday
by Roses From Gallifrey
Summary: This is just everyday stuff for them, Rose's birthday will come up though. The Doctor has a special surprise for his companion.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor?" Rose called lightly, craning her neck around the bend in the hallway. She had been looking for him for over a half hour and was beginning to run out of places to look. She started to make her way down the hall, she hears laughing coming from the kitchen.

It was very odd for the Doctor to be in the kitchen, as he almost never cooked. "Doctor is that- Oh my God!" She screamed. The Doctor was sitting at the table talking to Mickey. "What are you doing here? Oh, Where's Mum, is she here too?" She asked, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

The Doctor laughed, "Rose, we visited your mum only two weeks ago. Mickey is only here because I needed to talk to him about something. So if you would leave us to ourselves, please." He said, gesturing his head in the direction she came from.

Why _was _Mickey here, surely the Doctor wasn't just lacking "good company", it was crazy! He acted like he hated Mickey half the time, calling him 'Mickey the Idiot' and a 'Stupid Ape'. Oh well, if she went along with this maybe she could find out.

Releasing Mickey, she scowled at the Doctor, "Fine _Doctor, _but only because I need a shower, I will be back." She stomped out of the room angrily, pouting as she did so. She felt the Doctor's eyes boring into her back as she walked out of the room, for fear that she would turn around and start giggling her head of.

After a shower, Rose stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear. Eventually I shrugged on a black T-shirt and baby blue sweater on top, pairing it with a pair of black pants.* After she finally pulled on a pair of black boots she sought out the Doctor… again.

When she walked back into the kitchen, she didn't see anyone, it was completely empty, no Mickey, no Doctor. They had disappeared on her again.

"Rose," the Doctor said and she whipped her head around. "Why did I have to find out from Mickey the Idiot of all people that it was your birthday, tomorrow? I mean, that," he paused. "Is absolutely ludicrous!" He was beginning to talk like a child who had been eating candy for too long, talking boisterously and waving his hands around as he did so.

She smiled to herself as she had an idea. "Doctor," she mumbled pouting. "Since it is my birthday tomorrow can we possibly, oh I don't know, go do something domestic?" She paused, "Please?" She added at the sight of his unwilling face. She was teasing him and he knew it, but that didn't mean he had to think she was doing it on purpose.

"Doctor," she whined. "Please." She walked over to him and looked up. Widening her eyes and begging. She saw his stubborn look melt away and he sighed theatrically. "We can do something exciting tomorrow, I promise."

"Well, fine, since you asked." He ran over to the main control and started to push buttons and flick levers, running around like he had just eaten pure sugar. Oh Doctor, Rose thought. Why do you have to be like this. She sighed to herself and went to finish getting ready.

*This is what she wore on Doomsday (Don't worry I'm not really into getting rid of good characters.)


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose came back out of her bedroom she found the Doctor standing outside of her bedroom door… by walking into him. She stood there for a moment not sure how to react, the Doctor's arms had automatically gone around her at first to keep her from falling, but now they just hung loosely around her waist.

She thought it was probably a good idea to step back, though her body told her otherwise. The Doctor seemed to be pondering the same question as they stood in the doorway of Rose's bedroom. Her hands tightly gripped his upper arms, for support. Not knowing how to react she hesitantly stepped away.

"What were you doing loitering outside my room for," she said, miming indignation. He knew she wasn't really mad, although it was quite funny to see her pretend to be. His suit was ruffled from where she had run into him and she reached out to smooth it.

"Rose?" He questioned, unsure of how to act as she ran the palm of her hand down his chest.

"Mhhhhmmmm," she prompted, not really answering his unsaid question. She took her hand from the Doctor's front and finished what she wanted to say earlier. "Let's go get some chips."

The Doctor looked confused at the sudden change of topic, but only momentarily. Quickly catching on, he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him down the hallway of the TARDIS and up to the control room.

"Slow down," she managed to choke out, she was laughing so hard it was hard to breath. He was so absurd and ungovernable sometimes. She bent over now clutching a stitch in her side that had appeared sometime on the wa to the control room.

He was slightly confused about what was funny and it must have shown on his face because she tried to talk but was still laughing so hard it came out in little gasps of breath. "You're just… so… insane some… times it seems."

"Rose do you want chips or not?" He asked still totally serious, taking a step down the stairs to the TARDIS door.

"Doctor," she whined, with random giggles, trying to follow him but accidentally tripping down the short stair and falling, causing them to both topple over. Rose was suddenly not laughing anymore, she was breathless.

They laid on the ground, the Doctor on the bottom with Rose on top of him, much to his delight. "If you can call me insane then I get to call you clumsy, at least," he mumbled softly in her ear. She leaned up and pouted at him once she saw his joking face.

Flipping her over he leaned on his elbows to avoid crushing her but still able to be as close as possible. He knew he probably couldn't crush her even if her tried as light as he was but it probably wouldn't be smart to try.

"Rose?" He said lightly, her name dancing of the tip of his tongue. Even though it was intended as a question she probably hadn't perceived it as that. Leaning her head up she brushed her lips teasingly across his.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor fit perfectly on her, Rose thought, the way their bodies lined up so flawlessly took her breath away. He responded to the kiss with more force than she had originally anticipated and her head was on the TARDIS floor as he kissed her.

"Rose" He mumbled into her ear. "My sweet Rose." He pulled his head back ever so slightly until he could see her face.

Her lips were swollen and her eyes sparkled with joy as she leaned up and twined her hands behind his neck, pulling him onto her once again. She sighed as he relented from looking at her and gave into the kiss.

She smiled against him and the Doctor wondered what she could possibly be thinking about. When Rose finally pulled back for breath she asked him if he still wanted chips because she had changed her mind. Laughing, the Doctor pulled her off the floor and pushed against the wall.

"Rose." He sighed. "Do you actually want to do anything today… or just stay here?"

"Well," She mumbled. "You know we haven't seen Jack in forever, and surely he'll have to say something to you about me being the one to make a move first."

"Oi!" The doctor yelled, outraged. Pulling away from Rose he ran over to the center console and began running around it again, flicking lever and twisting dials. "Be that as it may, Rose Tyler," he said, with emphasis on her name. "I am still a much better kisser than any other previous boyfriends, right?"

Rose tried to restrain herself from giggling, and did a very poor job at that, when the TARDIS lurched. Struggling to grab anything she could find, she latched onto one of the coral struts. The Doctor bounded to his feet and grabbed Rose's hand before sprinting out the door.

Rose tried not to sigh as she realized that, once again, they were not here they were supposed to be. Her disappointment quickly dispersed, though, when she saw the baffled expression on the Doctor's face.

Turning at a noise they heard, Rose was very surprised to see a woman running up to them. She was dressed in nice work clothes and had red hair that was flying behind her.

"Who are _you," _the Doctor asked, clearly confused. The redhead was now standing directly in front of him, she also looked disoriented.

"Doctor… it- it's Donna," she said. "Donna Noble."

**Sorry for the short chapters. (I know that they are few and far between) I will try to update more often but I have no guarantees being that I just made my school's cheerleading team and I have to worry about grades first and foremost. I will of course try to update the next chapter as soon as possible because I, myself don't like cliffhangers. :) I'm sorry if it takes a long time and if there are any ideas I am happy to hear them. (I am getting kind of stuck)**

**Thank you to everybody who reviews or even just takes the time to read my story.**

**-Trinity**


End file.
